yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dikkat Eksikliği ve Hiperaktivite Bozukluğu
thumb|right|335 px DEHB ya da Dikkat eksikliği ve hiperaktivite bozukluğu (en:ADHD) toplumun yüzde 3-5'ini etkileyen ve sıklıkla nörolojik tabanlı bir gelişim bozukluğu olarak kabul edilir. Bu bozukluk tipik olarak kendini çocukluk çağında dikkatsizlik ve/veya aşırı hareketlilik (hiperaktivite), unutkanlık, tepkilerin kontrolsüzlüğü yahut ani ve dürtüsel tepkiler ve kolayca başka şeylere sapma olarak gösterir. Çocukluk döneminde başlar, ergenlikte şekil değiştirerek devam eder. 4-5 yaşlarında farkedilir ve 7 yaşından sonra başladığı görülmez. Erkek çocuklarda kızlara oranla daha sık görülür. Erkek çocuklarda genellikte hiperaktivite ve impulsivite belirtiler ön planda iken, kız çocuklarında daha çok dikkat eksikliği belirgindir.Genellikle Dikkat eksikliği bozukluğu (DEB) olarakta anılır (en:ADD) ancak aslında bu ADHD'nin bir şeklidir.Dikkat eksiliği hiperaktıve bozukluğu (DEHB) çocukluk çağının sık karşılaşılan nörodavranışsal bozukluklardan biridir. En son 1994'teki sınıflamada dikkat eksikliği hiperaktivite bozukluğu terimi altında üç tip tanımlanmıştır. * DEHB/birleşik tip, * DEHB/dikkat bozukluğunun önde olduğu tip ve *DEHB/ hiperaktivitenin önde olduğu tip. Dikkat eksikliği, hiperaktivite ve dürtüsellik temel belirtilerdir ve bu belirti kümeleri çocuğun içinde bulunduğu ortama ve yaşam çevresine göre değişiklik gösterebilmektedir. Belirtileri Dikkat Eksikliği Belirtileri Çocukluk döneminde yaşanan dikkat eksikliği bozukluğunun belirlenmesi genellikle pek kolay değildir. Ailenin, öğretmenin ve çocuğun çevresinde bulunan yetişkinlerin dikkat eksikliği bozukluğu belirtilerinden haberdar olması, çocuğun ilişkilerini ve hareketlerini iyi gözlemlemesi teşhisin konulabilmesi için atılacak ilk adımdır. Dikkat eksikliği bozukluğunun belirtileri; 1-konsantrasyon eksikliği, 2-hiperaktivite ve 3-dürtüsellik olarak 3 ana kategoride toplanabilir. Konsantirasyon eksikliği Konsantrasyon eksikliği ya da yapılan işe, anlatılanlara özen göstermeme, çocuk okulun zorlayıcı ortamına girmeden fark edilemeyebilir. Bu durum yetişkinlerde ise iş ve sosyal hayatta kendini belli edebilir. Konsantre olmakta zorlanma ile ilgili belirtileri şu şekilde sıralayabiliriz; *1) Okulda veya iş yerinde önemli olan detaylara dikkat etmeme, *kolay hatalar yapma, *yapılan işin dağınık ve dikkatsiz yapılması. *2) Bir işle uğraşırken diğer insanların ilgisini çekmeyen bir ses veya olay nedeniyle yapılan işin bırakılması. *3) Uzun dönemli konsantrasyon gerektiren işlerde yaşanan başarısızlıklar. *4) Konsantrasyon gerektiren ev ödevleri, kağıt işlerini tamamlamakta zorlanma. *5) Sık sık bir oyundan veya işten bir diğerine geçme. *6) Yapılması gereken işleri sürekli ağırdan alma, geciktirme, erteleme. *7) Randevuları, yapılması gerekenleri sık sık unutma, günlük aktiviteleri zamanında yapamama. *8) Konuşma sırasında karşısındakini dinlemekte zorlanma, konuşmaları akılda tutamama, sosyal durumlarda detaylara ve aktivitelere dikkat etmeme. Dikkat eksikliği ile birlikte anılan hiperaktivite belirtileri çocuk 7 yaşına gelmeden ortaya çıkar. Dikkat eksikliği ve hiperaktivite bozukluğunda çocuklar için iyileştirici aktiviteler *1 içinden ona kadar say *2 olduğun yerden uzaklaş *3 başka bir yerde olduğunu hayal et *4 hayali bir kalkanın arkasına saklan *5 gerginliğini koşarak oynayarak azalt * 6 müzik dinle *7 derin ve yavaş nefes al *8 yumruk sik ve yavaş yavaş birak * 9 kendine sakin olman gerektiğini hatırlat *10. kendine bir slogan bul da onu tekrar sakin ol Deneyeceğin 3 yöntemi seç * * * sinirlenmeye başladığında sakinleşmek için başka neler yapabilirsin? * * * Anlasma yap ebeveyninle uzlaşabilirsin Bunun bir yoluda anlasma yapmaktir Sen onlarin istediği hir şeyi yaparsın örneğin *odana bir hafta boyunca temiz tutmak * kardeşlerimle iyi geçinmek *annem telefonda iken onu rahatsız etmemek. Anlaşmada karşılığında ise istediğin birşeyi elde edersin * Yani bilgisayar oynamak için ekstra zaman * gece yarım saat geç yapma hakkı * bir film kiralayıp izleme hakkı Anlaşma kartlarını kullanarak anne ve babamı anlaşmalar yapabilirsin . Bu kartı herkesin görebileceği bir yere mesela buzdolabının üstüne yapıştırirsan, hepiniz anlaşmaya hatırlarsınız Anlasma örneği eğer ......... gün sayısınca ......... bir şeyi yaparsam .........ödülü kazanacagim. imza cocugun imza ebeveynin tarih bu form profesör yankı yazgan tarafından türkçeleştirilmiş ve uyarlanmıştır http:// www janssen. com.tr dikkat eksikliği hiperaktivite bozukluğunda öğretmenler için el kitabı çocuklar ve gençler dikkat eksikliği hiperaktivite bozukluğu tanısı doğru koymak tedavinin başarılı olması için yeterli değildir çocukların ve ailelerin öncelikle bunun ne anlama geldiğini öğrenmek yaşanan problemi kavramı anne babalar tanıyor hayatlarındaki rolünü aradıktan sonra özellikle ilaç tedavilerine ek olarak ya da ilaç tedavileri öncesinde özellikle öncesinde uygulandığında işlevselliği artıracak olan bilgileri edilerek tedavi sürecinde aktif olarak yer almalıdırlar dhp hakkındaki temel bilgileri ve çocukların kendilerini anne babalarının öğretmenlerinin uzman doktorlarının işbirliği içinde uygulayabilecek problemlerle başa çıkma yöntemleri tedavi aktif katılımın bir aracı olabilir bu bilgiler bu metinler türkçeleştirilir ken ülkemizdeki uygun uygulamalar uyumlaştırılmış sizlerden gelen gelecek pratik uygulama bilgileri buraya eklenirse zenginlestitmek ile mümkün olabilecektir bu bilgi ve yöntemlerin yararlı olması dileğiyle not avrupalı uzmanlardan çocuk psikiyatrları ve psikologlar dan oluşan bir grup hp ile başa çıkma yollarını geliştirmeye yardımcı olmak üzere düzenli olarak güncellenen bir broşür set hazırladı dee he by tanı koyan ve tedavisini sürdüren uzmanlar için hazırlanan broşürler aileler bakıcılara anlaşılır ve uygulanabilir bilgiler sağlamak amacıyla yeniden düzenlendi benzer broşürler rehberlik servisleri ve vardır ilk olarak dehb ile ilgili bazı temel bilgileri sunacağız bunu tanı ve tedavi sürecinin tümünü kapsayan ve bu süreçte özellikle ailenin rolü üzerinde duran bir tartışma izliyor Umarız bu broşürü faydalı bulursunuz doktor david coghill iüniversity of Dundee professor edmund sanuga barke University of southampton dehb ye bakis * dehb tanı kriterleri açıkça belirtilmiş klinik bir rahatsızlıktır *dehb toplumda yaygın olarak görülür *dehb genetik etkilidir ailenin diğer üyelerinde de görülmesi bakımından ortaya çıkış çıkışında genetik etkenlerin ön planda olduğu muhakkaktır ancak genellikle birden çok etmenin etkin bir araya gelmesi sonucu oluşan bir bozukluktur *dehbl çocuklara genellikle eşlik eden başka sıkıntılar da görülüri Dehb nedir? dikkat eksikliği hiperaktivite bozukluğu DEHB yaramaz çocukları tanımlamak için kullanılan bir etiket değildir tanı kriterleri açıkça belirtilmiş klinik bir rahatsızlıktır dehb tanısı aşağıdaki durumlar normalin çok üzerinde görüldüğünde konulur *dikkat eksikliği (kısa konsantrasyon süresi , başlanan işi bitirememe, dağınıklık, unutkanlık vb) VE/VEYA * hiperaktivite ve dürtüsellik (sürekli kıpırdanma yerinde oturamama, durmadan konuşma, sıra bekleyememe vb) dehb tanısı konması için bu problemleri 1 en az altı ay sürmesi gerekir 2. çocuğun yaşından ve girişimsel seviyesinden beklenen lere uygun olmaması (2 yaşında bir çocuk için normal olan davranışlar 10 yaşındaki bir çocuk için anormaldir) 3 . 7 yaşından önce başlanmış olması ortalama 5 yaş civarında görülüyor olması gereklidir son yıllarda bu ölçtün yetersiz kaldigı tanınan konmasını gerektiren şiddetteki bozulmanın daha büyük yaşlarda giderek daha sık görüldüğü bildirilmektedir vurgulanması gereken şu : dehb girişimsel bir rahatsızlıktır bir anda ortaya çıkmaz'' *bu problemlerin çocuğun günlük yaşamını olumsuz olarak etkiliyor olması gerekir sadece okulda veya sadece evde davranış sorunları olan bir çocuğa dikkat eksikliği hiperaktivite bozukluğu tanısı konamaz * son olarak bu problemlerin birden fazla ortamda görülüyor olması gereklidir örneğin ev ve okul sadece evde veya sadece okulda gözlenen problemlerin beebe dışında nedenlerinin de olabileceği akla getirmeden nedir alt tipler de ebesi olan bütün çocuklar hiperaktif değildir bazların dikkatsizlik ile ilgili sıkıntıları bazıları oldukça az olmakla beraber sadece bir aktivite ve dürtüsellik ile ilgili sıkıntıları bazılarını her iki grubu da içine alan sıkıntıları olabilir' DEHB ne sıklıkla görülür de okul çağı çocuklarının en az yüzde 5 inde görülür . cinsiyet farkları erkeklerde kızlara göre 4 katı daha sık görulmektedir. türkiye pdr hizmetleri tecrübe noktasında sıfıra yakın olduğundan ülkemizde birçok çocuk bu anlamda tanımlanmamış ve fark edilememiştir kızların çoğuna tanı konulmamış olduğu için klinik deneylerde bu oran 9:1 civarındadır . Deb nin nedenleri? DEHB nedenleri kesin olarak bilinmemekle beraber, değişik pek çok kaynak etkenler önemini göstermektedir. DEHB pek çok değişik nefenin bir araya gelmesiyle oluşur Her çocukta farklı bir görünüm sergiler genlerin rolü DEHB ailesel geçişli ve genlerin etkisinin belirgin olduğu bir rahatsızlıktır. ikiz çalışmaları dehb riskinin yüzde 65 ila 90 arası genetik etkenler de açıklanabilir old uğunu gösterir. DEHB ile ilişkisi olduğunu göstermiş genlere sahip olan kişilerin bozukluk tanısı alma ihtimalinin bu genleri olmayanlara göre daha fazladır. DEHB li genlerin cogu depamin noradrenalin gibi nöro transmitterler ile ilişkilidir bozukluk için kullanılan ilaçlar da depamin ve noradrenalin işlevlerini etkinleştirir diğer faktörlerin rolü çocuğun gelişimindeki bazı faktörler problemin tek kaynağı olmasada bozukluk riskini artırabilir bunlar *doğumun zor geçmesi veya doğum esnasında yaşanan problemler *düşük doğum ağırlığı *annenin hamileliği boyunca bazı ilaçlar * sigara veya içki kullanması *beyin hastalıkları ve hasarları beyin işlevleri yapisal farkliliklar vardir beyin görüntüleme çalışmaları Dehb olan ve olmayan kişilerin beyinleri arasında yapısal gelişimsel ve işlevsel farklar olduğunu ortaya koymuştur. diğer problemler dehb li çocuklarda genellikle eşlik eden r başka problemler ve görünür bunlar *karşıt olma karşı gelme bozukluğu ( bilerek anne baba ve öğretmenlere karşı gelmek) ve davranım bozukluğu (yalan söyleme, hırsızlık yapmak ve eşyalara zarar vermek) * anksiyete (kaygı bozukluğu) ve depresyon. Dehb li çocukların okuldaki veya arkadaş edinmekteki zorlukları nedeniyle genellikle kendilerine güvenleri azdır *konuşma okuma yazma ile ilgili sıkıntılar *sakarlık *tik bozuklukları bunların yanı sıra çocukluk çağında dehb tanısı konması ileri yaşlarda görülebilen suç işlemeye yatkınlık ve akademik başarısızlık ve bağlantılıdır Dehb teşhisinde öğretmenin rolü yönlendirme bozukluk tanısı çocuk ve ergen psikiyatri tarafından konur fakat uzmanlara yapılan yönlendirmeler ve değişik meslek gruplarınin rolü çok büyüktür *bozukluk okuldaki başarıyı olumsuz etkilediği için ilk olarak öğretmenler tarafndan fark edebilir . Aileleri uyarmak bilgilendirmek ve çocukla ilgili yerlere yönlendirmek hatta bizzat götürmek önemlidir * yönlendirme sürecinde pratisyen hekimler de önemlidir * çocuk hastalıkları hekimlerine de önemli rol düşer bozukluk belirtilerinden şüphelenirse aşağıdaki durumlar sorgulanabilir * çocuğun davranışları nasıl #dikkati çabuk dağılır mı #başladı işleri tamamlayabilir mi # yerinde duramadıgi kıpır kıpır oldugu olurmu #sırasını beklemekte zorlanır mı vb * benzeri problemler ne zaman dan beri devam ediyor ? *problemler ne zaman başladı? * çocuğun evde okul hayatı bu belirtiler nedeniyle nasıl etkilendi? problemin farklı neler olabileceği düşünerek çocuğun uyku saatleri sorgulanır fiziksel muayene yapılır doktor daha fazla bilgi için aile ve çocuktan bazı formları doldurması isteyebilir. uzman ekip bozukluk ve ilgilenen uzman doktorlar çocuk ve ergen psikiyatri ammı farklı disiplin katılımını gerektiren bu tanı ve tedavi sürecinde genellikle psikologlar pedagoglar psikolojik danışmanlar özel eğitim uzmanları öğretmenler ve problemlerin gerektirdi uzmanlarla birlikte çalışma kapsamlı değerlendirme genellikle aşağıdakileri icerir * fiziksel muayene görme ve işitme ne sağlamlığını ydl muayene *çocuğun değişik ortamlardaki belirtilerini ve tıbbi gelişimsel geçmişini inceleyen bir aile görüşmesi *çocuk ile arasındaki durumların incelendigi görüşme # ailesiyle okuldaki arkadaşlarına nasıl geçiniyor #depresif ruh hali ve anksiyete belirtileri varmı # problemler hakkında ne düşünüyor ve bunlarla nasıl baş ediyor . okul ile irtibat kurma bozukluk tanısının konulmasında çocuğun okuldaki davranışları ve akademik başarısı önemlidir aileninde izniyle okula bağlantı kurularak aşağıdaki konularla ilgili bilgi toplanmalıdır çocuğun davranışı ve davranışsal problemleri çocuğun gelişim seviyesi sosyal işlevsellik başka rahatsızlıklarla ilgili olabilecek belirtiler öğretmen ile ilişkisi öğretmenin *çocuğun problemleri ile nasıl baş pusulası telefon nah yazılı bir rapor halinde veya bir anket şeklinde öz sorulacaktır değerlendirmenin bir parçası olarak çocuk ve aile anket tipi ölçekler doldurmaları istenebilir özellikle okul başarısı ile ilgili sıkıntıların yaşandığı durumlarda çocuğa öğrenme güçlüğünü anlamaya yönelik testler yapılması gerekli görülebilir a r Konu başlıkları http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/DEHB# *1 Bazı ilgili tanımlar *2 Dikkat eksikliği (ergenlerde) *3 Aşırı hareketlilik (ergenlerde) *4 Dürtüsellik *5 Belirtiler ve Semptomlar **5.1 Dikkatsizliğin belirgin özellikleri (bir grup ya da tamamı) **5.2 Hiperaktivitenin belirgin özellikleri (bir grup ya da tamamı) **5.3 Fevrilik (atılganlık, dürtülere bağlılık) belirgin özellikleri *6 Eşlik eden tanılar ve sıklıkları *7 Tedavi *8 Kaynaklar Bazı ilgili tanımlar[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] '''Dikkat eksikliği: İşleri bitirmeden bırakma ve görevleri erken terk etme şeklinde kendini gösterir. Hiperaktive ise sakin olmayı gerektiren durumlarda aşırı huzursuz olma şeklindedir ve duruma bağlı olarak • Çevrede koşma, atlama, • Oturması gerektiğinde yerinden kalkma, • Aşırı konuşma, gürültücülük • Oturduğu yerde kıpırdanıp-durma şeklinde olabilir. Hiperaktivite sadece aşırı hareketlilik ve enerjik olma anlamına gelmemektedir. Bu terim karmaşık ve amaçsız hareketliliği tanımlamaktadır. Dürtüsellik ise kurallara uymada güçlük, buna bağlı olarak disiplin sorunları ve sıkça kazaya uğramalarına neden olan belirti kümesidir. • Dürtüsellik belirtilerini taşıyan çocuklar erişkinlerle ilişkilerinde sosyal sınırları bilmezler, • Diğer çocuklarla ilişkilerinde de zorluklar yaşayarak çoğu zaman grup dışında kalırlar. Dikkat eksikliği (ergenlerde)[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Dikkat süresi kısa ve dikkat kalitesi yetersizdir. Aşırı hareketlilik (ergenlerde)[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Kıpırtılı olmak, yaşıtlarına göra fazlaca hareketi olmak olarak tanımlanabilir. Erken çocukluk döneminde, ergenlikte görülebilir. Aşırı hareketlilik, kıpırtılık, aşırı ağır hareket etme (hipoaktivite), hareketlerde biraz kontrolsüzlük, sosyal ortamlarda sorun yaşama (ergenlerde); bilinen en bariz belirtileridir. Dürtüsellik[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Sonunu düşünmeden eyleme geçme olarak tanımlanabilir. Sabırsızlık, sırasını beklemekte güçlük çekmek, yönergeleri dinlememek, kuralları sevmezlik, kurallara ve otoriteye karşı gelmek en belirgin belirtileridir. Düşüncelerine göre hareket etmeyi sever ve yeğlerler. Ani öfkelenirler, tehlike ve macerayı severler, riskli eylem ve hareketleri severler. Bu tür davranışlar ergenin sosyal uyumunu bozar. Yetişkin bireyler de ise bu dürtüsellik bastırılsa bile arka planda çok büyük bir rahatsızlık verebilir, bunun sebebi ise dürtüselliğin boyutunun artması(neredeyse avcı bir hayvan içgüdüsüne yaklaşması)'dır. Belirtiler ve Semptomlar[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Dikkatsizlik, hiperaktivite (yetişkinlerde içten acelecilik), altüst edici davranışlar ve fevrilik(atılganlık) genel belirtilerdir. Sosyal ilişki zorlukları, akademik zorluklar kadar sık görülmektedir. Semptoplardaki "dikkatsizlik" "hiperaktivite" ve "fevrilik" davranışlarının normlarını belirticek çizgileri çizmek zor olduğundan, müdahaleye başlamadan bu davranışların belirgin seviyede olmaları gerekmektedir. Semptomlar iki farklı düzlemde en az altı ay veya daha uzun süredir devam etmek zorunda olup, kişinin yaşıtlarına oranla değerlendirilmektedir. DEHB'in üç alt dalı vardır - dikkatsizliğin yoğun olduğu, hiperaktivitenin yoğun olduğu ya da karma olarak kriterlerin ikisinide taşıyan modeldir. Dikkatsizliğin belirgin özellikleri (bir grup ya da tamamı)[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] *Kolaylıkla dikkatin dağılması, detayları gözden kaçırma, unutkanlık, sık sık bir aktiviteden diğerine atlamak *Bir ana konuda odaklanmakta güçlük çekme *Zevkli bir konu ile uğraşmadıkça, kolaylıkla bir aktiviteden bir kaç dakika içinde sıkılmaya başlamak *Organize etmek ve işi tamamlamak veya yeni bir şey öğrenirken konuda odaklanmakta zorlanmak *Bir aktivitede ya da bir görevi tamamlamak için gerekli olanlar nesnelerde problemlerle karşılaşmak veya ev ödevlerini tamamlayamamak, bazen gerekli eşyaları kaybetmek (ör., kalem, oyuncak veya gerekli evrak) *Direk kendisine konuşulurken dinlemiyor gibi gözükmek *Hayallere dalmak, kolayca zihni bulanmak ve yavaş davranmak *Diğerleri kadar kolay bir şekilde bilgiyi işleyememek *Talimatları net olarak takip edememek Hiperaktivitenin belirgin özellikleri (bir grup ya da tamamı)[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] *Otururken yerine duramamak ve kıpırdanmak *Durmadan konuşmak *Gördüğü şeylerle oynamaya çalışmak veya dokunmak *Yemek yerken, okulda veya ev ödevi yaparken hareketsiz oturamamak *Sürekli hareket eder halde durmak *Sessiz iş ve aktiviteleri yapmakta zorluk çekmek Not: Genç ve yetişkinlerde bu hiperaktivite semptomları yaş ilerledikçe kaybolarak yerini 'içten acelecilik' e çevirmektedir Fevrilik (atılganlık, dürtülere bağlılık) belirgin özellikleri[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] *Oldukça sabırsız olmak *Birden bire uygun olmayan söylemlerde bulunmak, duygu ve hislerini kısıtlama olmaksızın sergilemek, sonuçları göremeden fiili hareketlere geçmek *İstedikleri şeyi beklemekte güçlük yaşamak veya oyunlarda sıralarını beklemek *Sıklıkla etraflarındakilerin aktivite ya da sözlerini kesmen Eşlik eden tanılar ve sıklıkları[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] • Karşıt olma karşıt gelme bozukluğu(%25-80) • Davranış bozukluğu(%14-56) • Majör depresif bozukluk (%0-45) • Anksiyete bozuklukları(%10-40) • Tik bozuklukları(%3-30) • Öğrenme bozuklukları(%24-70) • Bipolar afektif bozukluk(50-27) Tedavi[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Uyarıcılar yaygın öngörülen medikal tedavi yöntemidir DEHB'te. Okul öncesi çocuklarda uyarıcı ilaç tedavisi kullanılmamaktadır. En yaygın kullanılan uyarıcı Metilfenidat 'tır. DEHB'nda faydası kanıtlanan diğer tedavi yöntemleri: • Anne-baba eğitimi • Öğretmenlerin eğitimi • Bilişsel davranışçı terapi • Destek gruplarıdır Kaynaklar[değiştir | kaynağı değiştir] Hiperaktivite için daha detaylı bilgi: http://www.cocukvegenc.com *The History of ADHD: 1798, Alexander Crichton, with pictures of the original works and sources. ADHD och ADD Koncentrerat Digest *The History of ADHD: 1902 with some original pictures of Sir George Frederick Still and his work. ADHD och ADD Koncentrerat Digest *Dikkat Eksikliği Hiperaktivite Bozukluğu (DEHB ) Kategoriler: *Hastalık taslakları *Psikoloji taslakları *Psikolojik hastalıklar Kategori:Dikkat eksikliği Kategori:Hiperaktivite Kategori:Dikkat Eksikliği ve Hiperaktivite Bozukluğu